


Indra: Warrior

by rosymamacita



Series: Mount Vie [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detox, Gen, Monsters, Reapers, mothers, the warrior's path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is is Indra always so angry at Lincoln? Why does she care so much that he always questions their ways? Why does she take such an interest in his skaikru girlfriend? Why would she go behind Lexa's back and free him? </p><p>It all seems far too emotional for the fierce Warrior.</p><p>Unless, he's her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indra: Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to pretend that Indra and Matis wouldn't be speaking trigadesleng. Because that's what we're pretending.

It surprised Abby when Indra was the first grounder to show up at Camp Jaha after Mount Weather fell. 

“If you’re looking for Octavia,” she said, “She’s not here. The kids left for Mount Weather. Clarke and Bellamy lead there now.” 

Indra said nothing for a few minutes and just looked at Abby. It made her uncomfortable until Indra finally spoke. “I released Octavia,” Indra said. “It looks like you released yours, too.”

Abby pressed her lips together. Looked at the ground. “Yes. I guess so.”

“It’s hard to let them live their own lives, even when you don’t agree with them.”

Abby nodded again, looked back to Indra. “So then what are you looking for? If you want to talk alliance, you should speak with Chancellor Kane. I’ve turned leadership over to him so I can focus on healing.”

Indra nodded. Accepting what Abby said. “I don’t come for Octavia or for an alliance.”

Abby felt her eyebrow quirk up in surprise. “Oh?”

“I come for myself.”

It was Abby’s turn to stay silent, to wait for what Indra needed.

“The reapers…” she said and the word was almost a whisper. “… That you took from the mountain… are they…?”

Abby nodded. “Come.”

The detox unit was a cross between a medical unit and a military one. Guards stood every few beds, armed with tranq guns and stun batons. Indra stalked through the unit, her bearing proud and war like, different from when it had just been Indra with Abby alone. 

This was a harsh world. Sometimes Abby wasn’t sure she was cut out for it, then one of the patients started to seize and she rushed into action. This she could do.

Indra stood back and watched her, intensely, as she tried to calm the seizures and then tried to start his heart beating again. 

When Abby shook her head and the med crew took the body, Indra spoke.

“They don’t all live,” she said. Abby startled. She had forgotten Indra was there. 

“No. It’s a hard process for even a healthy body, and many of the Red addicts are suffering from dehydration, malnutrition, exposure, illnesses or injuries. The drug gave them a drive to aggression but the completely neglected their own well being, everything they loved or cared about just disappeared, and yet, I’ve talked to the survivors. They remember everything they did. It’s a terrible drug. What those people did in that mountain? They were monsters.”

Indra nodded. The silence hung heavy again. “There are survivors.”

“You didn’t find who you were looking for in the beds?” She looked back at the detox beds, with their restraints and tubes, most of the men in near comas as the drug left their bodies.

Indra shook her head. “No. Lincoln survived. He is fine now.”

“He is. His is one of the best cases.”

“He almost died. I was there when you saved him with your stick.”

“Yes, he did, but he had only been a reaper for a few days. His body was stronger and he… he had less to cope with afterwards… he had… done… less. His mind recovered quickly.”

“And he had Octavia.”

“Yes. She saved him in many ways.”

“She is a warrior.”

Abby didn’t answer. “I will take you to the survivors, maybe you will find who you are looking for there.”

“And if not? You will show me the bodies.”

Abby nodded and took her into the next ward. 

“Indra!” he called, even before Indra could check all the men in the recovery cots. The voice was filled with dismay.

“Matis,” Indra almost whispered when she saw him. Abby had never seen emotion in the fierce warrior’s face before. 

There were fewer guards in this room, watching the warriors who had gotten the red out of their system, but she knew from experience already that the survivors were not terribly stable. The guards tensed when Indra rushed through the ward to sit at the man’s side. Abby held a hand up to the guards to tell them to stand down. She wanted to let this play out. To see if it helped in his recovery.

“Our son Indra! They took him!” he cried. He sat up in his cot, his eyes, wild. “They turned him into a monster!” His monitor went off as his heart rate sped. “A monster!” He was shouting now. Abby went over to his IV and entered a code. Sedative filtered through the needle.

He shared a son with Indra. She wanted him to talk to her without the chemical reactions of adrenaline and cortisol, without the physical reactions of panic and terror. He drew in ragged breaths. The monitor alert stopped beeping.

Indra still sat on the bedside, her hands gripping the cot, but leaning towards him as if she wanted to touch him but felt like she couldn’t.

“Our son, Indra,” he gasped. “I didn’t want to stop it.” He slumped back on the cot. “I was glad to see him, reaper. Strong enough to survive, strong enough to eat the world. I didn’t care that he was a monster.”

He closed his eyes, and lapsed into silence. His face was scarred and worn with weather and violence and hardship. He had lost four toes and two fingers from frostbite a long time before he had made it into Abby’s clinic. She wondered how he had survived whatever terrors that mountain and the red had put him through. 

After he was silent for a while, Indra looked up at Abby.

Abby shrugged. “The sedative might have put him to sleep. His body is worn out, trying to heal itself.”

Indra nodded briskly and began to stand, but Matis’s hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. She jumped, but he held on. Despite his condition, he was strong. The guards took a step towards him, wary that he would have an episode, like some of the ex reapers did. Abby held up a hand to them to wait, to see what would happen. If anyone could handle a reaper, it was Indra.

“Let. Me. Go.” Indra said between clenched teeth.

Matis dropped her wrist at her command, his hand falling open limply on the cot. Good. It meant he was not too far gone in the psychosis that took some of them.

“He left his milk mother and came back. His father’s son. Walking the warrior’s path,” Matis said. His voice was different, still desperate, but calmer. “The most fierce, the most brave, the strongest. His mother’s pride. ” Abby saw Indra’s throat work as she swallowed, heavily, her face hard as stone. “I gave him the warriors task. He said he would not be the monster. I struck him as a master and told him to kill or he would bring shame upon us! He killed with his own hands. To please me. I made him the monster.”

Abby checked his vitals as his voice started to fade in and out, rambling about monsters. “I’m sorry Indra, he is still experiencing some delirium. Living as a reaper is hard on the mind. Not all of them make it through intact.”

“No.” Indra said, her voice harsh. “His mind is clear.” She put her hand over his battered one. 

“They took him and made him a monster,” Matis captured Indra’s eyes with his, his face crumpled with emotion. “And I stood by and knew, I had made him the monster first. Our son died a monster, the monster I made him.” 

“Our son is not dead, Matis.”

“What? But I looked for him. He is not here.They showed me the pictures of all the reapers, the dead, the healed. He died a monster.”

“No. He was the first. The sky people saved him. I saw her save him.” Indra shot a look at Abby. “The Doctor,” she said. Giving her the title like it was an honorific. “He fought with the Skaikru to retrieve all of our people from the mountain. They conquered the mountain. They are there now. Leading.”

“He is with the sky people?” Matis looked confused.

“I let him go. He always questioned our ways. He believed in something different and he fought for what he thought was right. He is not the monster. Not the monster made by the mountain, and not the monster we made. Our son has honor. I am proud.”

A single tear fell down his grizzled cheek to disappear into the pillow. “And you?” Matis asked, his voice quiet and finally calm.

“I follow my Heda.”

They fell to silence soon after that and when Indra stood up to leave, Matis let her go. 

Abby and Indra walked out together without a word. The sky was overcast, but the clouds seemed to hold in some of the warmth and it was not quite as raw as it had been. Abby showed her to the gate where they both stopped before Abby could gather her thoughts together enough to speak. She turned to Indra.

“Lincoln.” Abby said. Her heart in her throat. “Lincoln is your son.”

Indra nodded.

“And you made Octavia your second…”

“Octavia is my daughter.”

She looked off past the electrified fence at the mountain in the distance. Her jaw proud.

“And you let them both go.”

“They follow a path that is not ours now.”

Their children. Abby looked at the mountain too. The damn mountain where they almost all died. She sighed and shook her head.

“Our children have honor, Doctor. They are strong. This path they walk, will make the world.”

“They are going to change everything, Indra.”

Indra’s eyes narrowed. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Indra once says that she's known Lincoln since he was a boy. My theory on this is that a warrior can't really raise babies, because she's too busy being a warrior and leading her people. So warrior mothers give their babies to a milk mother to raise.
> 
> So in this story, in case it's not clear in Matis' ramblings, they gave Lincoln up to a foster family and when he was old enough, he came back to them to be trained as a warrior. Remember, they start training young, so he was still a young boy when they got him back.


End file.
